


haven

by sunshyun



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, collection, woogyuly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/pseuds/sunshyun
Summary: constellation: a group or configuration of ideas, feelings, characteristics, objects, etc., that are related in some way.(short works submitted forwoogyuly)





	1. things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalanches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/gifts).



_**prompt: thread and needle** _

 

“really”

“yes”

“chopsticks without a spoon?”

sunggyu raises an eyebrow looking at the other young male, who’s being far too calm for sunggyu’s liking given their current situation. woohyun isn’t looking at him, but sunggyu sees the little smile that breaks through his lips.

“maybe that wasn’t my brightest moment, okay?” woohyun admits, but sunggyu can’t find any trace of regret in his voice. he’s probably enjoying this torture since he was the one who proposed it in the first place. the thing is, sunggyu wasn’t even there when woohyun made the bet with their friends.

“you said that me living without you would be like a thread without a needle” he tries again hoping that woohyun would admit who immensely absurd it is. 

this time woohyun shifts on the couch and locks his eyes with sunggyu’s.

sunggyu’s heart drops (he won’t admit it). woohyun’s eyes aren’t fully opened yet, and traces of last night’s adventure along with too much alcohol and a light hangover can be easily found on his face. his hair is disheveled, black locks falling gracefully on his forehead (sunggyu’s fingers are almost itching with the need of brushing off woohyun’s hair.

he won’t admit that either.)

“hey, that was actually cute.” woohyun’s smile widens.

“it was” dongwoo adds before sunggyu can complain about it. he finishes locking the handcuff around woohyun’s wrist and then immediately takes out his phone to snatch a picture of his friends’ hands. “man, this is going to be fun.”

sunggyu just snorts. the metal against his right wrist is cold and it’s everything but comfortable (dongwoo said you get used to it after a while. he doesn’t even want to think about how his friend knows that).

“whatever.” he tries to move his arm a little bit, just to know what his situation will be for the rest of the day. the younger man by his side complains, but sunggyu pays no attention as he plans in his head how they’re going to do this. they have to spend the next 12 hours handcuffed, and since it’s monday that means going to classes like that. also, he knows that woohyun has a training session in the afternoon, and he has no idea of how that’s going to work because he refuses to exercise. “i’m just doing it for the money.”

woohyun whines.

“i thought you loved me.”

sunggyu knows it’s going to be a long day.

 

\-- 

 

_the night before:_

_as soon as sunggyu stands up he has to back himself on the wall, legs a little bit wobbly and mind foggy because of the alcohol. he hears sungyeol laughing at him as he says something along the lines of sunggyu’s constant bragging about his alcohol tolerance and in any other circumstance he would undoubtedly reply, but right now his body is asking him just one thing._

_“i’m going to the bathroom” he announces though no one really pays him any attention._

_“do you want me to come with you?”_

_except of course, woohyun._

_“yeah, because going through sungyeol’s kitchen with the lights off is so dangerous.” hoya says once he picks up woohyun’s suggestion._

_“what are you going to do? wait... do you want to hold his dick?”_

_“sungjong!” woohyun throws a cushion at the younger one who dodges it without any effort. “he’s obviously a little bit dizzy. i was being a good friend, what if he falls in the bathroom and hits his head and dies or something.”_

_“it’s okay woohyun, don’t worry.” sunggyu says as he takes a few steady steps into sungyeol’s kitchen. “besides, you’re as dizzy as me!” he yells before closing the bathroom’s door._

_“am i the only one who wouldn’t have been surprised if they actually went to the bathroom together?”_

_“not you too myungsoo."_

_“come on, let’s be real, you two live attached to each other.”_

_“we live together, yeol.” woohyun pouts. it’s true they spend a lot of time together, but he and sunggyu are roommates so that’s expected. they live together but they have different majors -who just happen to be teached in the same building so they hang out between classes- and woohyun signed up for the gym that’s in front of sunggyu’s music studio just because that way he could give sunggyu a ride on his bike -the older was always complaining about how long he had to wait for the bus-._

_“yeah but it’s more than that, it almost looks like you two were da-”_

_“okay, so what?” woohyun cuts in, he can feel his cheeks getting warmer and he gulps what’s left of his beer down in one take. “we’re comfortable with each other. we’re best friends.” he hopes no one notices the bitterness on his voice when he says those words. it’s okay, it really is. sunggyu and him have been best friends since high school, they know things about each other that no one else knows. of course they’re close, and they don’t mind it at all. woohyun doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone. “i bet you we could be handcuffed one day and none of us would mind it.”_

_(just maybe to himself.)_

 

_\--_

 

being handcuffed with your best friend for money doesn’t sound that bad, actually.

being handcuffed with you best friend who you think you might be in love with, now that really does sound like a problem. and for sunggyu, it was indeed a really long day.

“i can’t believe you made me run.” the older complains as he lets himself down on the couch dragging woohyun -still handcuffed- with him.

the lessons were fine. sunggyu skipped his classes so woohyun could attend his, but he used that time to finish some readings he had pending. lunchtime was a bit chaotic because sungyeol and dongwoo couldn’t stop laughing at them, hence drawing all sorts of attention.

they obviously received weird stares all through the day, but to sunggyu nothing was as bad as woohyun’s attempted training session with him.

“oh come on, it wasn’t more than five minutes” woohyun laughs and uses the moment to pinch sunggyu’s belly. “besides, you need it.” he jokes gaining one of sunggyu's famous death stares.

“i hate you” he says, too tired to even try to fight woohyun physically. plus they’re still handcuffed so it would end badly for him too.

“what’s with that face? we won!”

sunggyu really tries not to blush when woohyun hugs him tightly. it’s a weird hug because of their hands’ situation, but anyway woohyun’s face is hidden on sunggyu’s neck and he can feel the younger breathing hot against his skin. he pushes woohyun lightly, enough so that the hug is broken and smiles as soon as he sees woohyun’s confused expression.

(there’s something else behind his eyes, but sunggyu can’t pinpoint what it is exactly. not yet.)

“at what cost? contrary to people’s beliefs i can live fine without you. and i’m not your shadow. or the needle to your thread. whatever.”

woohyun doesn’t say anything, he just keeps staring at him. sunggyu doesn’t say anything either, but he’s unable to hold woohyun’s gaze during a long time -those dark brown eyes, sunggyu could swear sometimes they burn- and shifts his eyes, settling finally on his handcuffed hands.

“could you please remove them? i need to take a shower now” he sighs.

“don’t you have the key?”

oh.

“i thought you had the key” sunggyu says, getting on his feet along with woohyun.

“no, dongwoo gave you the key”

“no he didn’t”

they both proceed to look for the key: front pockets, back pockets, bags. sunggyu even drags woohyun to the aisle and checks the elevator, but they come back to their apartment empty-handed.

“well i guess we’ll have to get in the shower together” woohyun suggests, closing the door behind his back.

sunggyu closes his eyes.

it’s been a really long day and he desperately needs a shower right now. it wouldn’t be the first time he’d see woohyun naked, they already crossed that line -accidentally- when they started living together. friends do this, right? they take showers together in summer camps to save time, he’s heard a couple of stories like that. it’s just showering. the two of them, naked, wet, bodies probably touching -their bathroom is small after all-.

he has nothing to lose, right?

“oka-”

“kidding, i have the- oh my god”

sunggyu opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is the small, silver, too familiar key that woohyun is holding between his fingers. he grabs it -woohyun lets him- and then he tries to open the handcuffs with it.

they open swiftly.

“what the fuck” sunggyu says, massaging his wrist while he stares at woohyun, silently demanding an explanation. the younger one isn’t laughing though, and he seems rather surprised. did he really think that pretending to not having the key was funny? how old is he? after all they’ve been through during the day, the last thing he needed was a stupid prank like this. he even agreed to…

_wait._

shit.

a smile forms on woohyun’s lips.

“i can’t believe you didn’t even complain.”

“i’m going to fucking kill you” sunggyu knows, _knows,_ that his face must be red. He also knows that there is a reasonable and mature way of dealing with this situation, and that pushing woohyun aside and running into the bathroom is exactly the opposite of it.

but that’s exactly what sunggyu does. woohyun reacts quickly, though sunggyu’s already closed -and locked- the bathroom’s door.

“it was impossible to take off our clothes anyway!” woohyun says against the door, laughing. not in a million years would he had expected sunggyu to agree on something like that, and honestly, it made him happy. maybe he hasn’t been reading the signs wrong all this time -maybe he did, who knows, maybe sunggyu just wanted to take a shower so bad he’d actually sacrifice his privacy for it-. what woohyun knows now is this: once sunggyu forgives him for this little joke, he will ask him out. on a date. “if you want to see me naked so bad you just have to say it!”

he’s almost sure sunggyu will say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') this will be a collection of short fics based on the prompts from [woogyuly](https://twitter.com/woogyuly) i hope you enjoy it!


	2. universe apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.944

**prompt: nightmare**

 

the first thing sunggyu notices is, almost as every morning, woohyun's scent. there are no arms around his waist though, and sunggyu shifts on the mattress, eyes still closed, until he finds woohyun's body.

he half-climbs on top of the younger man - _ half _ , because he's still sleepy and doesn't have enough strength right now and because he doesn't want to initiate something that would make them be late for classes again- and breathes in. woohyun smells like vanilla and also like things that aren't supposed to have their own scent, like a cold winter afternoon.

sunggyu's sure that his alarm is about to go off at any second and before that happens, he wants something to think about for the rest of the morning. he opens his eyes just a little bit to find woohyun's lips and then he closes them as he goes for a kiss.

woohyun moves, sunggyu takes that as a sign and slips his hand under his shirt, aiming for tickling him to wake him up, feeling the defined muscles of woohyun’s body and for a moment he dwells on the idea of going for a quick round since he’s still well-prepared from the previous night.

he bites woohyun’s lower lip and that makes the other boy react, but not in the way sunggyu is expecting. he immediately gets roughly pushed off the bed.

“are you serious” he complains while rubbing his back, he knows woohyun doesn’t like to be tickled but this is too much. no morning sex then. he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend. 

suddenly sunggyu is completely lost.

they’re not in their bedroom. 

the room they’re in is completely different, bigger, with two mattresses on the floor, clothing everywhere and a shelf full of comics and books. his mind goes blank, because there is no rational explanation to what is happening so he searches for woohyun’s eyes -to know that he’s okay- but he doesn’t like what he ends up finding.

woohyun doesn’t seem hurt, or surprised about being in an unknown place, no, he seems terrified and it takes sunggyu a couple of seconds to realize that the younger man seems to be scared  _ of him. _

“hyun?” he tries, but woohyun talks at the same time as him.

“what the fuck”

sunggyu frowns. now that he hasn’t taken his eyes off the other man he’s noticed some things, like how he doesn’t recognize woohyun’s pyjama shirt, or how he has his ears pierced. his hair too seems a little bit different, and does he have some smudged eyeliner around his eyes? since when does woohyun wear make up?

his head hurts.

“did you just kiss me?” woohyun asks, getting on his feet and still looking at sunggyu like he had just killed someone, “what the fuck are you doing?” 

_ what is happening. _

sunggyu remains sitting on the floor, his breath increasing faster. he takes another look to the room, just in case he had imagined everything, but the unknown place is real, the sheets around his legs look real, the pain on his back feels real, but  _ it can’t be. _ He and Woohyun rented an apartment together near their campus a few months ago, and this is definitely not it.

“i… i don’t understand” he mutters.

“well that makes two of us.”

there is something about the tone that woohyun uses that makes sunggyu’s heart drop. he knows it, because they’ve had fights when they were just friends and also when they became so much more than that.

“are you not going to explain yourself, really?” woohyun speaks again, and this time sunggyu looks at him. he looks at the man he’s in love with and he finally realizes that he’s actually staring at a completely different person. it looks like woohyun, and it talks like him and smells like him, but the fear and the confusion that sunggyu sees painted in his eyes are something unknown to him.

_ his _ woohyun would never look at him like that.

no, _ his _ woohyun loves him, and he makes it clear with everything he does: how he lets sunggyu tickle him in the mornings, or in the way he’s always late for class because he insists on accompanying sunggyu to his lecture building and kissing him goodbye. he’s also kind of cheesy and sunggyu kind of loves it even though he sometimes complains about it.

_ his _ woohyun fought for their relationship when sunggyu was too scared to do it. he would never make him feel that what he did was wrong, which is exactly how sunggyu feels now, and it’s been years since he was fourteen and he kissed a boy for the first time and later he felt really bad about it. it’s been years since he confessed it to woohyun, between sobs and tears, because all he’d even heard and seen since he was born was one simple message: that it was wrong.

_ (“it’s not wrong.” _

_ “woohyun” _

_ “it’s really not.”) _

this time, it’s him the one who says it out loud without even noticing.

“it’s not wrong.”

the first tears escape his eyes without him noticing it. woohyun looks surprised by his words, offended even. the younger male takes a few steps back, and sunggyu hates to notice it but he can see his hands trembling a little bit.

“are you crazy? of course it is!”

sunggyu flinches because of the scream, but he quickly realizes that it doesn’t matter - this is not real, it can’t be. he must be dreaming, that’s it, it’s just a dream. and if this fake woohyun thinks he can yell to his face that what they have -what woohyun and him have been building for years now- is not valid, he’s wrong. sunggyu gets on his feet.

“it’s not!”

he sees it, the uncertainty on this woohyun’s face, because he’s always been able to read him the best. he’s tense, and angry, and maybe he’s just as confused as sunggyu is now (or as confused as he was the first night woohyun kissed him in myungsoo’s backyard), but this time he doesn’t move back when sunggyu takes a few steps towards him.

“sunggyu…” the younger begins, but then the door swings open.

“why are you to screaming for fuck’s sake, i still had ten minutes of sleep. and i needed those minutes!” 

sunggyu blinks once. and twice. why is sungyeol there? and why is he also wearing a pyjama? he looks at woohyun for an explanation but the other male seems now relaxed as he puts an arm around sungyeol’s shoulders.

“ah, that’s hyung’s way of waking me up, i’m thinking about switching rooms with dongwoo hyung.”

“he wouldn’t be able to wake up dongwoo hyung by just screaming through.”

“you’re right, and talking about waking up dongwoo hyung…”

“oh come on!” sungyeol points at sunggyu and then looks at him. if he notices that sunggyu’s been crying he doesn’t say anything about it. “that’s your job!”

sunggyu is about to speak, to ask why on earth would be waking up dongwoo his  _ job _ , but woohyun beats him.

“sungyeol just go” he says, and then he closes the door right in front of the younger’s face. sunggyu and woohyun remain still, listening to sungyeol’s complaints until they hear another door being closed. it’s just the two of them now, just like minutes ago, the tension sungyeol broke is back in the air and sunggyu wonders if woohyun also feels like he’s suffocating. (that must not be the case since woohyun takes a step towards him and says) “that… can never happen again, okay?”

sunggyu looks at him,  _ really looks at him, _ at the person who’s supposed to be woohyun but isn’t. the boy - _ man _ \- in front of him doesn’t look as angry or distressed as before. he just looks defeated. sunggyu fights the urge to pull him closer so he can kiss the sadness away.

“why not?”

“how the fuck is that a real question?” woohyun narrows his eyes, confused, and now he’s the one looking at sunggyu like he’s supposed to be someone that he is not. his voice is painted with a heartbreaking desperation. “why not? how about because if someone finds out we would lose our jobs? we would lose all opportunity to make it big in this industry really.”

“what?”

“everyone would know, fuck, sunggyu think. how many companies would want a gay idol?”

“idol?”

sunggyu’s reaction comes late and the lets out a surprised gasp as woohyun grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall. it doesn’t hurt though, definitely not as much as the realization of what is happening once he sees the tears polling on woohyun’s eyes.

and suddenly it doesn’t matter, really, it doesn’t matter if all of this isn’t real. because woohyun,  _ this woohyun _ , is not mad about the kiss itself. he’s angry because he should hate it, especially in a world like this, but he doesn’t, and that scares him in a way that sunggyu painfully knows so well.

he feels terribly lucky and sad at the same time. sad, because there’s nothing he can do about it; this isn’t even real -there’s no way it is- but woohyun’s pain and the grip on his shirt and the familiar scent of vanilla make sunggyu wonders, if  _ maybe _ . and lucky, because he gets to wake up every morning next to a woohyun who’s not scared at all, a man who took away all of his fears with love.

“what is wrong with you!?” 

“woohyun” he whispers, not sure of what his next words are going to be, because he can’t take woohyun’s fears away with simple words, can he? no. there are wounds that need to be afflicted so they can heal and bloom.

“i don’t understand” woohyun says, voice barely a whisper, admitting that he doesn’t control the whole situation for the first time.

_ (sunggyu) _

he can’t take woohyun’s fears away with simple words, but that doesn’t mean that he shouldn’t try.

“it’s not wrong” sunggyu repeats the words that once were directed to him, because if something’s clear is that this new woohyun needs to hear those words just as sunggyu needed to hear them a long time ago.

_ (sunggyu!) _

and maybe they work -it doesn’t matter, this isn’t real- because woohyun widens his eyes and stares into sunggyu’s brown ones during what feels like an eternity that only lasts a few seconds.

and he _ knows. _

“who are you?”

 

_ (SUNGGYU!) _

  
  
  
  
  


“SUNGGYU!”

 

sunggyu jerks awake, and he finds himself being held by a pair of arms. woohyun is no longer crying in front of him and the unknown bedroom has been replaced by the light blue walls he knows too well, sunlight barely filtering through the blinds. he raises his hand to his face, noticing how his cheeks are somehow wet with tears.

“ssh, it’s okay, i’m here” he hears woohyun say, voice calm and soothing, so different from how it sounded a few seconds ago, and that breaks sunggyu’s heart in a way he doesn’t fully understand.

he frees himself from the hug just so he can kiss woohyun,  _ his _ woohyun - _ the real one? _ -. their lips meet and sunggyu even dares to use a little bit of tongue. the alarm sets on but he doesn’t care (neither does woohyun) so they just keep kissing each other until they’re out of breath. sunggyu closes his eyes and rests his head on top of woohyun’s chest, breathing in.

“did you have a nightmare?” his boyfriend asks, patting his hair slightly, just how he knows he likes it.

“yeah” sunggyu hums. 

 

_ i think so. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') thanks to [ace](https://twitter.com/wonhoactivist) for proof-reading it ♡ it didn't go as i had planned but i hope you enjoy it anyway! [x](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


	3. we're all to blame (all we can do is live while losing things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.539  
> summary: the ghoul hasn’t run away yet. woohyun can feel it too, the heavy presence and the dead eyes, looking at them like the prey they are. | (tokyo ghoul au)
> 
> — ghouls (喰種) are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls, they are as close to humans as possible: they normally display the same attributes; physical appearance and intelligence, as a human with the main exception of their aforementioned diet.
> 
> — kagune (赫子) is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws.

**prompt: halloween**

 

“nam, to your left!”

howon’s voice comes a couple of seconds late, when the ghoul has already jumped off the streetlight, ready to attack him. woohyun hardly dodges the ghoul’s kagune this time, and he quickly rolls on the floor to avoid getting crushed under the sharp wings.

then he hears it, the sound of glass breaking followed by howon’s cursing as the ghoul has shattered every single light source in the alley. it’s a smart move, woohyun thinks as he stands up, barely seeing his partner’s silhouette being shaped by the distant neon light signs.

“shit”, he mutters, because there is no way they can defeat a ghoul in the dark. it’d be like trying to catch a wolf in the woods at night, a very stupid idea. shadows are ghouls’ territory. and the one they’re fighting against knows that, hence why he’s taken his time destroying all the lamp posts.

woohyun clenches his jaw.

“what now?” howon asks once he is by his side. he presses his back against woohyun’s, trying to cover any angle from where the ghoul might attack “he’s still here” he adds, and yes, the ghoul hasn’t run away yet. woohyun can feel it too, the heavy presence and the dead eyes, looking at them like the prey they are.

it’s not hard for woohyun to notice that howon is really tired. they’ve been chasing and fighting this ghoul for quite some time now, since they found the two human bodies half-eaten in the park while they were doing just an ordinary round check around the neighborhood. it looked pretty much like a young couple who had been careless enough to let their guard down during a night walk. they probably didn’t sense the danger until it was already too late.

the ghoul is all dressed in black, which makes woohyun’s goal of spotting him so much harder. he’s wearing a black hoodie with black sweatpants, the kind of comfortable clothing that woohyun would use during his free days. of course he is wearing a black mask covering more than half of his face, so his identity remains unknown to the ones who want to put a bullet between his eyes.

he didn’t seem like a big threat at first, but humans learnt long ago not to be fooled by ghouls’ physical appearance. this individual is just a bit taller than both of them, but he’s also definitely slimmer, and if he were human woohyun is almost certain he would easily be able to put up a fight with him. but since that’s not the case, the ghoul - _the monster_ \- lurking in the shadows could rip their throats off in just a couple of seconds - if he wasn’t playing with them.

howon is tired, woohyun hears it first and pushes his partner to the side. the ghoul collides against him and woohyun has enough time to raise his gun and shoot right after he feels the sharp teeth slightly sinking into his shoulder’s skin.

then the ghoul is gone.

he’s not dead, of course, woohyun knows his shot wasn't even close to being fatal, but the ghoul’s wounded now, and maybe that will stop him for a little while.

howon comes running towards him, and woohyun pretends not to listen to all his complaints about team work and how reckless he always is. he lets howon help him get to their car, and for once he doesn’t insist on driving.

the bite on his shoulder itches enough to make him feel lightheaded, woohyun just wants to come home.

 

-

 

the shower is running when woohyun arrives at the apartment twenty minutes later. howon volunteered to do all the paperwork like that would make up for woohyun saving his life earlier, he also treated woohyun’s wound in the car before going back to the headquarters. truth is, woohyun hates writing reports, so he let his partner do whatever he felt like he needed to do.

after taking off his coat, woohyun goes directly to the kitchen, opens the fridge, takes out a bottle of soju and gulps it down in almost one go. he’s found out that alcohol can sometimes burn off the unsettling feelings that never seem to leave him these days.

(the only thing woohyun’s sure about is that it’s his fault.)

he finds himself knocking at the bathroom door, sunggyu’s voice is soft and calm when he says he’s not done yet. woohyun knows what a warning sounds like when he hears one, but he decides to open the door anyway.

the black blood-stained hoodie is on the floor, among with the sweatpants and the mask. it’s obvious that sunggyu tried to clean the blood, but there are still traces of red on the sink and on the walls.

sunggyu doesn’t say anything, and so woohyun begins to undress himself, his own blood-stained shirt reuniting with sunggyu’s on the floor. the pain on his shoulder as he removes his clothes just makes him more confident about what he’s about to do. he slides in, meeting the hot water and sunggyu’s distressed eyes. he looks at sunggyu’s left arm, where the gunshot wound should be, but the skin is pale and clean, already regenerated. sunggyu though, is looking right at woohyun’s right shoulder, where a patch hides the perfect signature of sunggyu’s teeth.

“i’m sorry” the ghoul says, and woohyun knows that he means it. he didn’t actually took a bite -the day it happens woohyun is not sure of how he will react-, but he did tear off his skin a little bit.

of course, sunggyu is only apologizing for the fight. he’s not sorry about the man and the woman he ate today, that was one of the first things he said to woohyun when all this nonsense started.

(“i’m not going to apologize for surviving, woohyun.”)

instead of answering -there’s nothing to say- woohyun kisses him, tangling his hands at the back of sunggyu’s head. the kiss is rough and woohyun takes in all the dirty sounds that sunggyu is making. he bites his lower lip, dragging a moan out of the ghoul’s mouth. sunggyu’s arms find their way around woohyun’s body and presses him against the glass.

woohyun’s shoulder stings almost instantly and he remembers what he wants to achieve with all this: revenge.

he stops kissing back, and his hands start to push sunggyu down slightly. it doesn’t take much until the other man knows what woohyun is requesting.

sunggyu gets on his knees and grabs woohyun’s thighs before he licks at his lower lip, the sight of it is enough for woohyun’s heart to skip a beat. then sunggyu’s eyes meet his as he takes woohyun’s cock in his mouth, going slowly until he can no longer keep going. he starts doing that, bobbing his head with a steady rhythm, using his tongue just how he knows woohyun likes it.

it’s thrilling, actually, woohyun thinks as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, feeling the heat of sunggyu’s mouth around him. humans are practically walking food for ghouls, and here he is, letting one of the _monsters_ take him into his mouth. but it feels oh, so, so good. this relationship was wrong and twisted from the very start, but woohyun’s past the stage of constantly hating himself for it. sunggyu takes whatever he wants from the world, and woohyun takes what he needs from sunggyu, that’s how it works.

and right now woohyun needs to hurt sunggyu, because the pain on his shoulder has been increasing severely for a while now. he opens his eyes and, without further notice, he thrusts into sunggyu’s mouth, earning a low sound from the ghoul, something between a moan and a whimper. his hands move to grab sunggyu by his hair, pulling hard at it while he keeps thrusting.

the feeling is overwhelming and between sunggyu’s groans sending off vibrations through woohyun’s cock and the knowledge of how wrong this all is, woohyun comes quickly.

he releases sunggyu’s hair and notices how the other man gets on his feet. woohyun’s smirk becomes wider once he sees sunggyu’s abused lips pouting a little bit.

“you could have just accepted my apology, you know.”

“it was already accepted” woohyun simply says , and then grabs him by the hips and kisses him again.

this time, everything is different. woohyun is not angry anymore, and the kiss is much softer, slow and delicate, like the first one they shared. _this_ is what makes it both worth it and crazy. woohyun kisses sunggyu knowing that after grabbing a light dinner, the ghoul is going to be waiting for him on bed, and they’re going to fall asleep tangled with each other, never close enough and whispering love words that hurt like bullets.

in the morning, woohyun will go back to his job, keeping humans safe and haunting ghouls, pretending that he has morals and that he hates those creatures. sunggyu will go to the coffee shop where he works, and he will pretend to be a normal young man, spending another boring day at his normal job.

and at the end of the day, both of them will just want to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this lol it doesn't have anything to do with halloween
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') thanks to [sara](https://twitter.com/nuvolsj) for proof-reading it ♡  
> [x](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


	4. sorry (not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.554  
> summary: love is hard, but sunggyu is easy.

**prompt: when you love someone you...**

 

when you love someone you’d do anything not to hurt that person, right?

right.

but woohyun thinks love is complicated, or at least some aspects of it are.

meanwhile, sunggyu is simple. don’t get him wrong, because simple sure as hell doesn’t mean easy. sunggyu is probably one of the most puzzling people woohyun’s met, which might be the reason why he ended up in a situation like this in the first place.

he met him a couple of months ago when he was drinking away his sadness and anger after finding out his girlfriend was cheating on him. woohyun got out of work early that day only to see how his beloved partner was kissing another man in the parking lot in front of their shared apartment.

instead of lashing out, woohyun turned around, heart already crushed on the ground, and he hopped on the first bus he saw. he just wanted to get as far away as possible because he felt like he was going to suffocate, legs and hands shaking. he couldn’t stop the tears from falling and so he cried during the bus ride, getting a few weird stares from some people who probably wondered why a young man, who looked good and healthy in his expensive-looking suit, was crying miserably.

it didn’t last much longer, because as soon as woohyun saw hongdae’s neon lights reflected on the bus’ windows, he knew what he had to do.

it was a definitely a cliché, but woohyun did not mind it. his jacket was folded on the counter and his tie was now loose. his right hand was fidgeting nervously with his phone while his left hand was holding his second, maybe third bottle of soju of the night. he was going through his contacts, wondering if he should maybe call sungyeol or hoya to let them know what had happened, when he saw soojin’s name.

he pressed her number before he could even think about it, decided to just breaking up with her, by phone, right in that moment. woohyun felt the sadness taking over his body, and every dial tone felt like a thorn pricking his heart. his mind was a little foggy, but he had all the “ _how could you_ ” prepared, along with all the _“i can’t believe you’ve done this to me”_ and of course, the _“this is over”_ because he wasn’t going to forgive her for somet-

“hyun?”

it hurt.

“soojin, i-”

“wait a second” she said, and woohyun’s whole world trembled, because no, _no no no, i need to say this now._ “i’m a little busy right now honey, i’m making you something special for tonight”

“something special?” he asked, voice sounding too weak after trying to suppress a sob, but lucky for him she didn’t notice.

“yes, but i’m not telling you what it is! you’ll see once you come home.”

her voice sounded exactly the same as it did during the morning when she’d told woohyun she loved him. he could almost feel it, the dyed blonde hair tickling his bare chest when they had woken up in each other’s arms.

woohyun swallowed hard and said, “i might be late.”

“don’t worry, i’ll wait for you. i really need to hang up now okay? see you later, i love you.”

the third bottle of soju turned into a fourth.

woohyun was at that point when he wasn’t feeling really well, though he welcomed once again the burning sensation of the alcohol numbing him. his phone remained in his pocket because he honestly didn’t want any of his friends to see him in that situation. he had never felt so pathetic before, so sad and angry and disappointed -with soojin, with himself.

he got on his feet and somehow made his way out of the club, but he had to stop and rest his back against the cold wall because he was feeling dizzy. hongdae had seemed like a good choice at first, sure, he wanted alcohol and loud music to forget, but now it was all a little too much.

“you okay?”

woohyun followed the voice, which apparently belonged to a young man who seemed a little bit worried about him. woohyun took all in, the caramel long hair, the small eyes, the leather jacket over the grey shirt. but it was his face that made woohyun connect the dots, because how could someone be so simple yet so attractive at the same time, it didn’t make sense, and now that he was seeing him properly woohyun thought that he could maybe, _just maybe,_ understand what his girlfriend had seen about him.

of course that didn’t make the situation right at all.

“you!” woohyun grabbed the other man by the collar of his jacket and he switched their positions, slamming him against the wall.

“what the fuck” the other man said, and woohyun felt pleasure after seeing fear in those small eyes.

honestly, what are the odds of bumping into the man your girlfriend is cheating on you with? now, woohyun had never punched anyone, he would rather talk things out calmly, but he was drunk and what was this guy even doing? was he mocking him by pretending to be concerned about his well-being when he had been kissing the love of his life just a few hours ago?

woohyun pressed him harder against the bricks.

“are you having fun destroying relationships?” the question was petty, he knew that, but it slipped through his lips before he could stop himself.

confusion replaced fear in those pretty brown eyes.

“what!?”

 

-

 

it was simple. sunggyu didn’t know.

kim sunggyu, that was the guy’s name, turned out to be a great guy who not only didn’t know that soojin had a boyfriend, but he also helped woohyun that night taking him to his own apartment. sunggyu let him use his shower and then he gave him comfortable clothes and made him a nice warm soup.

woohyun stared at his back while sunggyu was doing the dishes, thinking about how rare the situation was. it was obvious that sunggyu was doing all of this because he felt terribly guilty -he had apologized at least a hundred times already-, but wasn’t bringing him to his apartment and making dinner for him maybe going a too far? woohyun could have rejected the help too, of course, but well. there was something about sunggyu, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. not yet.

while he was preparing the couch for woohyun to sleep, sunggyu told him how he’d met soojin through a friend during a birthday party. she, of course, never mentioned having a boyfriend, and sunggyu was feeling lonely and also brave that night, so he went for it, and she accepted.

sunggyu’s words were hurting woohyun, but at the same time he was feeling better thanks to the food and the attention sunggyu was giving him. he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so spoiled.

“we’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. i was going to tell her to stop though.” sunggyu said, and then he motioned woohyun to get on the couch.

“why?” woohyun buried himself under all the blankets sunggyu had prepared. he also noticed a glass full of water and a couple of painkillers on the table, but he didn’t say anything.

“she’s not really my style.” sunggyu sighed. woohyun didn’t take his eyes off him, so when sunggyu looked at him he didn’t miss the shy smile that appeared on his face for just one second. it was quickly covered by a shameful expression, and he knew the words that were coming “woohyun i’m really sorry.”

“you’ve said that already” woohyun said, realizing that in fact, he had accepted sunggyu’s apologies the first time he had said he was sorry, back in the noisy and busy street of hongdae.

“because i really am.” sunggyu turned around, and woohyun thought that that was it, -they could keep talking in the morning- but then sunggyu turned again to look at him and woohyun felt something. what? he wasn’t sure yet. but it was there, and it only grew bigger with sunggyu’s next words. “besides she must be crazy.”

“crazy?” woohyun tilted his head.

“you’re so much hotter than i am.”

 

-  


bonus: 1 month later 

“are you serious?” sungyeol asks.

woohyun groans. he refuses to tell the story again, sungyeol would have to just wait until hoya comes, and then he’ll hear it again. he finishes gathering his things and then looks at his friend (and coworker, which is why coming to the office is sometimes like walking into hell).

“send me Park’s emails, alright? i’ll take a look later, right now sunggyu is waiting for me.”

“you’re seriously dating the man soojin cheated you with?”

“sungyeol. the emails.”

 

sunggyu is waiting for him at the entrance of the building and woohyun hates how just seeing the other man is enough to make his insides twist. the other man smiles brightly when he spots woohyun and gives him a quick peck on the lips once they’re close enough.

“have i told you how good you look in a suit?”

“yes. but you know i love hearing it so keep the compliments coming.” he jokes as he holds sunggyu’s hand.

love is complicated indeed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') thanks to [ace](https://twitter.com/wonhoactivist) for proof-reading it ♡ [x](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


	5. let me show you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.377  
> summary: continuation of [things unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12372372/chapters/28143276) (or woohyun and sunggyu go on a date)

**prompt: fall(ing for you)**

 

“well, guess i’ll go to sleep now.”

“okay”

“it’s been fun, right?”

“yes, of course”

“goodnight woohyun.”

woohyun stares at the wooden surface of sunggyu’s bedroom. he doesn’t really get what just happened,after being waiting for this moment all day the last thing he expected was a closed door, empty arms and a cold bed. he hears the shower being turned on so he retreats to his bedroom closing the door behind his back, sunggyu’s scent still on him after being wearing his scarf for so long. the black piece of fabric is now in his hands and woohyun can’t help but think about the moment sunggyu gave it to him.

it was mid-november, and the weather was a little bit colder than what woohyun had expected, so by the time they got out of the cinema the wind made him shiver a couple of times. he was looking at the establishments thinking which one of them looked nice enough for a first date when he noticed something being put around his neck. 

“here, it’ll keep you warm” sunggyu said, placing it nicely his own scarf on woohyun. they had shared clothes before, more than a few times, usually because of laziness or misunderstandings, but woohyun’s heart started beating faster and he immediately felt warmer - but not because of the scarf. 

sunggyu was really close, hands still working on the piece of fabric so it would look nice, and woohyun just couldn’t stop looking at him, tracing with his eyes all the soft features that sunggyu has and that he loves so much. he stopped and stared at sunggyu’s lips, which weren’t as plump as his own, but they had a nice shape and looked pink and shiny from eating all the popcorn.

(woohyun was sure that sunggyu would have tasted like salt.)

that was also the first time he should have kissed him, but he didn’t.

the second one was when sunggyu got too close to him again, because woohyun -who was absorbed in his own thoughts- didn’t notice that a leaf had fallen right on top of his head.

they were waiting for the bus to come after having dinner in a lovely japanese restaurant, and even though they had never ran out of conversation and sunggyu seemed to be having a good time, woohyun couldn’t stop thinking about it felt like they were hanging out as friends -  _ just friends _ . but they weren’t just friends, or at least they were trying to be more than that. after the handcuffs episode woohyun decided to ask sunggyu on a date, and just like he was expecting the older male said yes without even thinking about it.

it was painfully obvious that they were dancing around the topic, waiting for the other one to initiate something, -something that was definitely a bit scary- but the elephant in the room was now too big to keep ignoring it.

they liked each other, but they also had been friends since high school, and woohyun was wondering if maybe they didn’t know how not to be  _ just friends _ , since that was the base of their entire relationship.

sunggyu’s giggle brought woohyun back to reality and before he could even notice it, his friend had inched closer and his hand was on his hair. woohyun barely registered what sunggyu was saying, something about a fallen leaf, because he was really busy trying not to melt on the inside. sunggyu’s cheeks were rosy and his hair wasn’t as straight as before because of the humid hair. he was beautiful, and maybe woohyun didn’t think like that when they first met, but with the years came the stolen glances and the increasing necessity of just telling him how perfect he was, and how his heart always skipped a beat every time woohyun spoted him in the stands during a match.

he should have kissed him, right in that moment, right there, but he didn’t because he was being held back again by the same insecurities that made him ask for the date a week ago, and not when he accepted that sunggyu was special long ago.

(woohyun was sure that sunggyu’s taste would have been sweet.)

so it all brings us to the third perfect-kissing-scenery that woohyun has just ruined by letting sunggyu say his goodnights. the date is already over and their relationship remains the same - except now they know that they like each other, so something has to change at some point, right? but what if the change is not good? what if they don’t work as a couple, what if sunggyu doesn’t really like him that much, what if things get weird between them now that they’ve crossed a line by going on an official date?

there are a lot of things that could go wrong and woohyun didn’t think about any of them until tonight - how could he, when everything with sunggyu had been easy and swift, since the moment they became friends and it was like the universe was just starting to putting things into place. 

woohyun now feels like suffocating. 

he gets on his feet, sunggyu’s scarf still in his hand, and decides to go for a walk, maybe a short one to the convenience store so he can buy something to drink his sadness away. he walks across his bedroom and opens the door, colliding with another body when he tries to get out.

sunggyu’s body.

sunggyu’s hair is still damp and he’s wearing a black shirt with grey sweatpants and… is that woohyun’s soccer hoodie? there is a faint light coming for the kitchen and it bathes sunggyu’s features with a dark golden glow. he looks surreal and for a moment woohyun thinks that he’s imagining it.

then sunggyu moves and it all changes.

sunggyu’s lips against his are not a product of his imagination, and neither are the hands that come to rest on his nape, fingers playfully tangled in his hair. woohyun’s surprise gasp gets drowned into his friend’s mouth and his whole body shivers when sunggyu bites on his lower lip. that sends an electric feeling through his veins with a simple message - this is happening, this is real. woohyun answers by placing his hands on sunggyu’s waist and dragging him inside his bedroom and closing the door by crashing sunggyu’s body against it. 

he presses his body against his friend’s and woohyun stops kissing sunggyu when he notices that both of them are hard and in the need of air.

“fuck” he mutters while placing his forehead against sunggyu’s. 

“i’m sorry” sunggyu says, a mere whisper between their ragged breathing.

“why?” woohyun frowns because as far as he knows sunggyu has nothing to apologize for.

“i’ve been wanting to do this all afternoon but i didn’t” woohyun wants to say that he shouldn’t be sorry about that because he’s been wanting to kiss him for a long time now - more than just today, but sunggyu keeps talking “because i still find hard to believe that you like me back.”

woohyun bursts out laughing.

“are you laughing at me?” sunggyu pushes woohyun slightly, so just he can move “really? wow, okay, i’m leaving.”

he reaches for the door’s knob but he doesn’t get to touch it because woohyun quickly grabs him by the waist and directs him towards his bed. they both fall on it, woohyun moves carefully so he doesn’t hurt sunggyu but stays hovering over him with a big smile on his lips.

“i like you” he says, because it’s simple, and it’s the truth. because somewhere along the way the line between just friends and something else got really blurry and even though it took woohyun some time to accept it, it’s crystal clear now.

“i kind of assumed that when you asked me out, you know.” 

“but you still don’t believe it?” woohyun looks right into sunggyu’s eyes and it is almost like looking into a mirror. he sees the same fears, the same insecurities about stepping into an unknown territory for both of them, but at the same time he sees the love reflected just as clear as the moonlight.  _ we’ll be fine _ , he thinks, but instead he says “well let me show then.”

and woohyun does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') thanks to [ace](https://twitter.com/wonhoactivist) for proof-reading it ♡ [x](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


	6. ocean of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.700  
> summary: honestly this is just another angsty full of cliches woogyu story

**prompt: ten years later**

 

sunggyu is 12 when his parents decide to move to the other side of the country to have a better paid job, and therefore a better future. he's 12 and he's just started to wear oversized clothes and chains on his jeans, just like the singers of the groups he's starting to listen to (he even was planning on dying his hair red at 13 if his mother lets him). he's just 12, and he's starting to discover new things about himself -things he feels are important- when the sight outside his window changes drastically, and instead of the sea of buildings that he was dying to drown in, he only sees now the trees of the neighbours backyard, and a handful of stars illuminating the sky at night.  
  
(it's suffocating.   
  
but luckily, air comes in the form of a ten year old kid named nam woohyun who decides, since the first day he saw sunggyu at school, that they're going to be friends.)   
  
the younger approaches sunggyu because he thinks he's his age and because he looks cool, like the city kids that he sees when he goes visiting his cousins at seoul. sunggyu is all shy smiles and short answers,  but woohyun doesn't regret his decision and he keeps pushing in, until sunggyu's walls are crashed down across the grass.   
  
"hyung, did you know that stars are just big fireballs?" woohyun asks when they're camping in sunggyu's backyard to celebrate the beginning of summer. they can spend more time together now that school is over -before they could only share short talks during break time and some friday afternoons in the park- and sunggyu couldn't be any happier.   
  
"yes, mr.kim  explained it to us" he answers, shifting closer to woohyun when he notices how the younger is shivering a little bit because of the cold wind. sunggyu covers woohyun with his own blanket, but the other boy doesn't stop staring at the sky.   
  
"they're so cool" woohyun whispers, more to himself than for sunggyu, but they're so close than he hears it anyway.   
  
"yes they are" most of them are dead, and we're just seeing what they were centuries ago. they're there, shining, but at the same time they're not, sunggyu wants to add, but he just hums.   
  
"i want to be one"   
  
woohyun's idea makes sunggyu chuckle. of course he doesn't say to him that he can't be a star either (but sunggyu thinks right there, in that moment, that if someday woohyun becomes a star he wouldn't mind burning).

  
  
**ten years later**   
  
"hyung!"   
  
"woohyun? what are you doing here? i thought you had a match today!"   
  
"i do."   
  
sunggyu is 22,  and he's just had his first concert with his band. it wasn't anything really important, a gig in a small pub of the nearby town, and it's all thanks to dowoon, the drummer who also happens to be the nephew of the owner. but everything needs to start somewhere, and this is the beginning for them, the first day of something that could become so much more (or so much less).   
  
sunggyu is 22, and if he thought that the electric feel that took over his body on stage as he grabbed the mic in front of a large audience for the first time was something that he would never experience again, he knows now he's wrong, because woohyun smiling and telling him that he missed an important match just to see him performing is making him feel more -  it's warmer, bigger, and definitely scarier.   
  
"you shouldn't have done that"   
  
"and miss the debut of the band? no way. i knew i had to be here."   
  
"you've seen us practicing a lot of times though."   
  
"yeah but this day is special. you said it yourself.  yesterday you also said that you were going to faint on stage because of how nervous you were and well, who was going to calm you if i'm not here? i know you, hyung."   
  
sunggyu embraces woohyun in a big hug and almost doesn't let go. they spend the rest of the night drinking and talking about the first time that sunggyu mentioned that he wanted to sing in a band or how he could only sing for woohyun -and woohyun only- at the beginning.   
  
later, when they're a little bit wasted and sprawled on woohyun's bed, still giggling for something they can't really remember, sunggyu would totally ignore how his skin reacts every time woohyun touches him - and how his breaths itches, or how his chest hurts.   
  
while woohyun sleeps, sunggyu thinks about supernovas.   
  
(a few months later they find themselves in a similar situation, on top of woohyun's bed after sunggyu's come home with him once the concert was over.   
  
except this time they're taking each other's clothes off and kissing roughly, craving. woohyun is leaving marks and kisses all over sunggyu's neck and chest, and now his lips come closer the lower part of sunggyu's ribs.   
  
the singer is a mess, face flustered and cock already hard under his pants, he moans woohyun's name one too many times. the realization that this is what he's wanted for quite some time hits him when woohyun takes his underwear off and sunggyu spreads his legs unconsciously, lifting his hips a bit when he feels woohyun's fingers.   
  
it's too good, he thinks, too good it has to be a dream, but reality comes crashing down like a wave some minutes after, when woohyun is already pushing into him and sunggyu feels the  fire.   
  
"i'm not gay" woohyun says, more like whispers into sunggyu's neck, like a secret.   
  
"oh. ah-, okay" sunggyu answers. he's too far gone -feeling woohyun's hands, woohyun's tongue, woohyun inside him- to think about the younger's words, to understand what they truly mean, and where do they leave them.)   


  
**ten years later**   
  
"you really aren't coming?" myungsoo asks.   
  
"why would i? i don't even know why did he invited me. we barely spoke in the past seven years."   
  
"maybe he wants to make things right."   
  
myungsoo's comment makes sunggyu laughs. the sound is bitter. the singer lifts his eyes from his guitar to his old friend, who's sitting comfortably on the big couch of the too-expensive hotel room in tokyo.   
  
sunggyu is 32, and he’s currently on a japanese tour with his band. myungsoo, an old friend from high school -who also happens to be woohyun's best friend- coincidentally has a photography exposition near tokyo dome, meaning he's staying in the same hotel as sunggyu. the bump into each other in the hall and myungsoo proposes grabbing a meal tonight (sunggyu has nothing to lose, so he accept).   
  
"if he wants to make things right he just has to send a bouquet of flowers with a simple note card: sunggyu, i'm sorry for using you, yours sincerely, nam woohyun."   
  
"hyung, you know he didn't do it on purpose. besides, it all happened a decade ago, and it's his wedding."   
  
sunggyu flinches.   
  
"exactly because of that. i don't even know jisoo, what is he going to say: hey honey, this is sunggyu, a guy i used to fuck until i decided being straight was easier."   
  
there's so much feeling in sunggyu's voice, and he hates it. he wants to blame the empty beer bottles on the floor, but he knows best, and of course myungsoo knows best. it's been so long yet somehow it still hurts, even though their friendship died years ago it can still light up small wounds in sunggyu's world.   
  
"you should stop avoiding his calls and talk to him." myungsoo says as he stands up and starts to gather his things. once he's finished he looks at sunggyu. both men keep staring at each other during a few more seconds, silently asking the questions they didn't dare to say out loud.   
  
(when did we drift apart and why none of us stopped it)   
  
sunggyu closes his eyes, curling up a little bit more in the couch. "i've got nothing to say" he lies.   
  
myungsoo's sigh fills the room.   
  
"when is the tour ending?"   
  
"december"   
  
"would you come home then?"   
  
sunggyu doesn't answer. partially because he doesn't want to, and also because he's starting to doze off. he hears myungsoo's footsteps and the door being closed.   
  
he wakes up a couple of hours later, when the clock on the wall shows it is 4am. his mind is a bit foggy, and his back hurts from falling asleep in a weird position. sunggyu gets on his feet, hardly, and he drags himself to the bed, stopping by the enormous window when he notices something.

 

tokyo is an ocean of light but sunggyu feels like he’s drowning in a vast darkness.

 

(he can’t see the stars).

  


**ten years later**

"i fucking hate you"  
  
those are the first words that sunggyu hears from woohyun in a very long time. as the last one of them leaves the younger's mouth -along with the familiar scent of soju- he's crashing against sunggyu, lips against lips and hands exerting the same pressure from an eternity ago on his hips.   
  
sunggyu isn't surprised, not really. he heard about woohyun's divorce through dongwoo a week ago.   
  
somehow woohyun manages to pin sunggyu under him on the bed, and it all feels wrong and right at the same time (like the stars that are shining brightly but aren't really there). woohyun takes everything he needs, and of course sunggyu lets him.   
  
"move in with me" sunggyu says a month later, once woohyun's kisses aren't rough and desperate anymore.   
  
woohyun looks at him from his side of the bed, and he shifts closer to sunggyu, leaning his head on the elder's chest. woohyun's hands come up to play with sunggyu's hair. all his movements are soft, delicate, like he's scared of waking up at any moment in a cold empty bed.   
  
"are you sure you still want me?" the younger asks.   
  
"woohyun, we've talked about this."   
  
"but i hurt you. so much."   
  
"i'm okay" sunggyu answers, because he is, he knew from the beginning that it all was going to happen. "it took you some time, but you're here now, and that's what matters to me."

 it all starts to fall into place from there. the new apartment in the outskirts of the city, the love songs that woohyun sings when he’s taking a shower, and the late night video calls when sunggyu’s on tour.

 

  
(it’s a summer night when they’re cuddling on bed despite the hot weather, woohyun’s fingers leaving imaginary trails on sunggyu’s arms. the window is open and the summer breeze is coming in like an old song.

"sunggyu"  
  
"yes?"   
  
"did you know that we're made of stars?")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there is anything weird :') thanks to [ace](https://twitter.com/wonhoactivist) for proof-reading it ♡ [x](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)


	7. upon chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.755  
> summary: woohyun still looks like he’s twenty. but woohyun is dead. sunggyu is not.
> 
> honestly this is a mess
> 
> also this is slightly inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sunshyun/status/955569995555188736)

**prompt: pray (maetel's sorrow)**

 

3.356

 

“and remember, if you cut the head, the vamp’s dead.”

sunggyu doesn’t like nights like this, when the moon shines so bright in the sky and the silver light bathes the earth’s surface making it look unreal, eerie somehow. people tend to be more careless during nights like this, because they forget that shadows might seem smaller but the threat is not, it’s the same one that’s been lurking in the dark for the past centuries.

sunggyu hates nights like this.

a glowing moon only means that it’s easier to get killed.

howon keeps talking. he’s giving orders, details, tricks. sunggyu is not listening. unlike the young hunters riding the carriage with him, he doesn’t need to. he knows it all. it’s been fifteen years almost since he began his training and he’s got a few scars to prove his skills.

“we’re here” howon says.

sunggyu eyes the building, an old mansion at the outskirts of the city and he’s sure he would have found it beautiful under different circumstances. he ties his hair in a ponytail before getting off the carriage, eyes never leaving the silhouettes dancing behind the windows.

he has a bad feeling about this.

“sunggyu, your mask” the haunter turns and sees howon handing him a black mask, and only when he grabs it he notices the small silver studs attached to it. it’s pretty, and looks fancy even though he knows it must be cheapest one sungyeol could find, “yongguk told us at least four vampires are expected. maybe more, we’ve got to be careful, we could be walking into a nest.”

“if that’s the case,” sunggyu puts on the mask, a smile coming through his lips, “can i keep your apartment?”

“what makes you think that you would survive and i wouldn't?” howon asks, a hint of fake disappointment in his voice. he puts on his mask, white and gold covering the upper side of his face.

sunggyu doesn’t answer.

he just chuckles instead, as he takes the first step towards the fence.

 

-

 

woohyun can’t fight the moan that escapes his lips when myungsoo licks his neck, tongue pressing on the wound he just efflected a few minutes ago. he knows he’s no longer bleeding and he trusts myungsoo to make sure of not leaving any trail of blood on his neck or his clothing. however, when the vampire takes a step back -hands still on woohyun’s hips-, woohyun sees his own blood smeared on myungsoo’s lips, so he presses his lips against his friend’s, tongue darting out to lick the remains.

“do you want to feed too?” myungsoo asks, but he gets silenced by woohyun kissing him again, rougher this time. he’s lost count of all the times this has happened, so he just goes with it, kissing back and pinning the other vampire against the wall.

myungsoo’s glad he’s no longer human because otherwise his heart would be beating really fast right now and it would be kind of embarrassing. it’s intoxicating, really, the blood running through his body, woohyun’s warm lips on his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. there’s an orchestra playing an outrageous song back in the hall and its melody, softly soaring through the air, reminds myungsoo of the prelude of a storm.

just in that moment woohyun retreats.

quickly, like a bolt of lightning.

“hunters” his voice is barely a whisper, but myungsoo hears him loud and clear.

“hunters?” the vampire frowns “here? it would be suicide, don’t you think?” myungsoo chuckles, but he stops upon seeing woohyun’s expression. he’s sure he’s never seen the other vampire looking so troubled in all the years they’ve known each other. before he can ask what’s wrong and how does he know that there are hunters in the house woohyun runs away.

 

-

 

sunggyu knows they’ve just walked into a nest since the moment he first steps into the great hall and all the looks fall on him. it’s ephemeral, barely a second, but the way some of the guests carry themselves is enough for him to know that there are more vampires than humans in the room.

and yet, nothing happens. no one knows what they’ve come for and soon the team members are lost among the sea of dancing bodies. they have to wait for the signal, for howon to set up all the wards and meanwhile they have to blend, pretending that they’re here to get a taste of the thrill, just like the every other human there.

he has heard about it. about humans and vampires getting along, making agreements: the vampire provides protection against his own, the human provides blood. sounds easy and simple, except it’s not. sometimes, people have told him, the human and the vampire are stupid enough to fall in love in the middle of a century-old war.

some see a passionate love story in scenarios like that. sunggyu only sees tragedy.

a new song starts. the sound of the violins fill the room and sunggyu starts the countdown. howon should activate the wards anytime now, which will cause a light explosion in every corner of the room. if they’re lucky it would blind almost every vampire there for a few seconds, enough to put down the ones close to him.

his hand is slowly going for the hidden silver dagger under his coat when suddenly a cold grip stops him.

“it’s not a good idea, sunggyu.”

the hunter stops breathing. his mind starts to feel cloudy surprisingly fast and when the other man appears in front of him sunggyu feels completely sick. his legs are trembling, his chest hurts like he’d been kicked and he thinks he’s going to faint soon, perhaps he already did.

maybe he died when he first entered the mansion and that’s why he’s seeing woohyun.

woohyun.

the same sweet but sharp face, the same charcoal hair, plump lips and mesmerizing eyes that haunted sunggyu’s nightmares for years. it’s like his old memories came alive to remind him of something he had buried in a dark corner of his mind, playing with the line that’s kept him sane.

woohyun looks young, and beautiful, and reckless, just like he did on the night he died.

“cat got your tongue?” woohyun asks, and before sunggyu notices it he’s dragging him away from the crowd and sunggyu is letting him, because the steps he’s taking don't feel like they’re his own. everything seems to be spinning around him and it hurts. woohyun takes him into a smaller room at the end of a long corridor, and when the door is closed behind them sunggyu hears an explosion. “you look old” woohyun casually says.

(the explosion. howon. the nest. the raid.

why doesn’t he care?)

he looks old? of course he does, sunggyu is not twenty-two anymore.

woohyun still looks like he’s twenty.

but woohyun is dead. sunggyu is not.

“you’re not going to say anything? well, let me begin then. i didn’t expect you and howon to be so careless. walking into a nest with barely eight hunters, it looks like you all want to kill yourselves.” woohyun gets closer to sunggyu and rises a hand to his head “guess i’ll have to save you, _again._ ” he runs his finger across sunggyu’s hair, undoing the ponytail “the long hair is a nice touch though, since when do you…?”

sunggyu grabs woohyun by the wrist stopping him mid-sentence.

“what are you doing?” he manages to say.

“what? it’s not like we’re strangers, dear. and it’s been a while, eight years, hasn't it? come on, don’t be afraid. i’ll admit i behaved in a very pathetic way after you left, but that was a version of me that was hopelessly in love with you. now? i don’t give a damn about what you did.” woohyun smiles, pointy fangs showing a bit behind his lips. sunggyu shivers. “but it doesn't mean that i want to see you being shred into pieces. not by other vampires, at least."

sunggyu doesn't quite remember the last time he had to fight to hold his tears, but right now he’s doing all he can to not crumble in front of woohyun. the lack of emotion in the vampire’s voice makes sunggyu want to scream because if there is something he can not take from woohyun it is indifference.

he can take the blame, he knows it’s his fault anyway. he was the one who abandoned him when he turned, he was the one who called him a monster. sunggyu can take the hate, because he truly deserves it.

“there’s a back door over there.” woohyun signals to his left, and sunggyu follows with his gaze until he notices a wooden door hidden behind an old dark curtain. it wasn't in any of the mansion's maps that howon had brought with him, but according to sunggyu's calculations it would probably lead him into the woods, where the carriage is. it's an easy escape from death provided by his first lost love.  
  
now that’s something he doesn’t deserve.  
  
he looks back at woohyun, ready to ask him why is he doing that, why is he helping him when sunggyu treated him so bad, but the question dies when woohyun presses his lips against his own. sunggyu’s gasp dies in his mouth and without thinking about it he kisses back. for the first time he earns a reaction he wasn’t expecting from woohyun - he probably thought sunggyu would hate the kiss. the vampire’s body tenses up against him, and when sunggyu rises his arms to place them around woohyun’s neck he uses the opportunity to pull woohyun's hair a little bit, just how he remembers the other likes it.

woohyun moans into the kiss seconds before sunggyu parts from it. the hunter softly cups the vampire’s face, and much to woohyun’s surprise he pecks his lips once again.

“i stopped being a coward long ago, woohyun.” he says. sunggyu expects woohyun to know exactly what he means with those words.

seconds later his hand is already on the door knob - the one they used to get in the room. sunggyu knows that chaos awaits from him at the great hall, maybe even death, and perhaps that’s why he turns to look at the other man one last time.

woohyun looks confused, a little bit angry, and beautiful. sunggyu doesn’t take his eyes off of him, he wants to remember everything properly.

(he wants it to hurt.)

“we’re in jeonju.” is all he says before stepping out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needs a second part, right?... *sighs* anyway if you want to know anything about the story you can ask me on [tw](https://twitter.com/sunshyun)
> 
> thanks to [ace](https://twitter.com/wonjoonactivist)


	8. harmless (san junipero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.914  
> summary: the first time sunggyu sees woohyun he thinks the boy looks as unreal as the city itself (san junipero au)
> 
> — san junipero is the fourth episode of black mirror's third season. you can still read and understand this story if you haven't seen the episode, you'll just find a couple of aspects a bit weird (there's a huge plot-twist in san junipero, and even though is not mention specifically in here, you might want to see the real story first, then come back and read this. it's okay!) - if you want to read this but you also want to know what san junipero is about without seeing the episode first, i've made [this](https://write.as/sunshyun/san-junipero-is-the-fourth-episode-of-black-mirrors-third-season), although i suggest reading it without knowing anything at all (you can read the explanation later).
> 
> i hope you like it!

**prompt: tgif (thank god it's friday)**

 

10:55pm

the first time sunggyu sees woohyun he thinks the boy looks as unreal as the city itself. and even though there is some truth about that, he just can't take his eyes off the other man who's moving his body along the rhythm of a song that used to sound at the back of sunggyu's mind during his younger days.

he can't seem to remember the title or the artist, nor how long he's been staring at woohyun, but he can't help it. woohyun is mesmerizing and it makes sunggyu regret every decision that he's made tonight, mainly because they're the same ones he used to take when he was young and it all led him to a dull -at the end lonely- life.

old habits die hard, he guesses. he feels pretty bad about the blonde girl sitting right in front of him who's been trying to get his attention for the past twenty minutes. sunggyu should have told her that he was sorry, that she wasn't what he was looking for, but in the end he decided to accept her offer: a nice drink, she has said. and after that maybe a round or two of sex, but she didn't voice that out loud, there was no need.

"so, you were a cop?"

"yes," sunggyu answers looking at her briefly before his eyes look for woohyun -he only knows his name because he heard the bartender yelling at him earlier- again. the boy is now at the bar, gulping down some shots with his friends. he has taken his jacket off and is now showing a very defined body by wearing a semi-transparent shirt that makes sunggyu's mouth feel dry.

"what kind of cop?"

_what kind of question_ sunggyu thinks, but he puts on his best smile and replies "if you're asking about my department, it was missing persons. i did paperwork mostly."

woohyun laughs at something that one of his friends says. he rests his head on the shoulder of a red-haired girl, still smiling while she whispers something at his ear. sunggyu nibbles on his lower lip, slightly.

"have you ever shot someone?"

_right now i really want to shoot myself_ is what nearly comes out of his mouth, but his brain catches up with the situation in time and he ends up just nodding.

sunggyu did shot someone once. he's not proud of it but he knows how to use a gun and he has (or had, actually) a really good eyesight which is why the person he shot might be walking across the streets of san junipero tonight. he's about to tell her that when suddenly his eyes meet woohyun's.

as in, woohyun is directly looking at him and has totally caught him staring.

sunggyu panics.

he gulps down the rest of his drink and looks at the woman in front of him who seems half as interested as she was at the beginning. she's pretty enough, sunggyu thinks, and since he's been pretending for all his life he guesses than one more time wouldn't hurt.

(he's lying to himself.)

"so, uhm, soojin, where did you say you were born in?"

"my name is soohyun."

well, there goes sunggyu's first night at san junipero. he shouldn't have come. he didn't even want it in the first place and not because the idea wasn't appealing but because he was afraid he would like it too much. sungyeol, his nurse, had been trying to convince him for the past few weeks, and sunggyu finally gave in for tonight.

_is just a friday night, what harm could do?_ his nurse had said.

"excuse me, soohyun, right?" a deep voice says behind sunggyu's back. soohyun's face changes immediately once she looks up to meet the new guy. "joohyun is looking for you. she said she needs to talk to you about last week's party?"

"oh, thank you."

sunggyu is not even slightly surprised when soohyun gets up and leaves without sparing him a single glance.

what he doesn't expect though, is an arm sliding over his shoulder and a body coming to sit up right by his side. his heart jumps like crazy when he sees the semi-transparent fabric.

"we have a few minutes before she finds out joohyun isn't here tonight, so, care to explain why you've been checking me out since the moment you first came in?"

woohyun's cheeky personality shouldn't come off as a surprise. now that he's closer sunggyu can actually see that he's wearing eyeliner and that his lips are everything he's ever dream off. what harm could one night do? well here's the answer, because woohyun is definitely dangerous.

"yo do know you have a great body. otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that." sunggyu points out, trying to sound as calm as possible.

woohyun chuckles.

"what's your name? and is this your first night at san junipero? i haven't seen you before."

"sunggyu. and yes, first night, probably the last too. i'm not really into... this."

"part-timer, uh?" woohyun says, raising an eyebrow. it's not until that moment that sunggyu realizes that woohyun could not be a part-timer like him, he could be _living_ in san junipero with all that that means. "it takes a while to get used to it, i'll give you that. i too was really overwhelmed the first time i came, and now it's almost like a home. you haven't feel the rush yet, but once you do you'll be craving it like any other drug out there. i'm sure this won't be you last time." woohyun smiles, like he hasn't just compared this opportunity to plain simple drugs. "by the way i'm woohyun."

"nice to meet you." sunggyu mumbles, mind still thinking about woohyun's previous words. it's pointless, he knows that, but he doesn't want him to be a full-citizen. the idea itself is sad, especially since sunggyu is not really in a bad shape, and unless something serious happens he'll sure be around for some time.

he's about to ask woohyun if he's a part-timer or not when the other male beats him to it with the last question sunggyu expected.

"how old are you?"

"isn't that rude to ask?" he replies, trying to sound offended but failing at it. but the questions makes him think about woohyun's age as well. here he looks like he's on his mid-twenties, just like him.

"if you don't tell me your age i'm going to assume you're at least 100."

sunggyu laughs.

"i'm not telling you. but i'm definitely not 100."

woohyun seems amused and sunggyu thinks for the first time that maybe the city -the opportunity- is not that bad. maybe he'll come again, woohyun is someone whom with he could see himself building a friendship at some point. and maybe one day, if woohyun finds him attractive as well and if sunggyu reunites the courage he lacked his whole life, maybe.

maybe they could.

"let's go." woohyun suddenly says. he gets up and grabs sunggyu's hand making him stand up as well.

"where?" sunggyu asks, confused. woohyun is already pulling him towards the exit.

"didn't you want a taste of it?"

"a taste of what?"

woohyun stops, and turns around to look at him.

"my body of course."

is right there, in that moment, when the colored lights of the pub are dancing across woohyun's face, making him look unreal but familiar, like a dream you're sure you've had more than once, when sunggyu decides that he's coming back.

 

-

 

11:35pm

"why here?" sunggyu asks between kisses once he realizes woohyun has no intention of moving. it took him some time to kissing back properly when woohyun first kissed him holding his face between his hands delicately, but now sunggyu is devouring those plump lips as if he'd been starving.

he tries to be on the same level but how could he when woohyun leaves him breathless? to be honest he's not sure if it is because he's finally doing this with a man, or if it's because is woohyun. the other man seems to know exactly where to kiss, where to bite and how much pressure to apply.

(and the hands running down his back feel real, like the soft summer breeze caressing his skin.)

"because we only have twenty five minutes left and only getting to my house would take us fifteen." woohyun wastes no time as he pushes sunggyu against the brick wall and suddenly drops to his knees. sunggyu's confusion allows him to reach to his pant and undo the zip, getting the piece of clothing down along with sunggyu's briefs in one go.

"wait," everything is happening very fast and sunggyu places one of his hands on woohyun's head, trying to stop him but it's too late. all the embarrassment die when he feels woohyun's mouth on him, all warm and wet. his hand on woohyun's hair is no longer pushing the other man back, but pushing him in.

his other hand is on his own mouth as soon as he releases a moan when woohyun hollows his cheeks.

"calm down," woohyun says after releasing sunggyu's cock, "no one is going to see us. is this your first time?"

when sunggyu looks down, all he sees is woohyun's lips wet with saliva and pre-cum. it gives him chills.

"i got married when i was really young," he tries to explain, bucking his hips a little bit to let woohyun know what he wants. he's painfully hard, but the other man holds his thighs tightly, not letting him move.

"shut up. i was asking if this was your first time getting a blowjob in public but you're telling me this is your first time getting a blowjob from a man?" woohyun's voice is full of surprise.

sunggyu just nods.

"kids?"

sunggyu nods again.

"can we please not talk about my family right now?" he pleads.

woohyun doesn't say another word and comes back to what he was doing earlier. he first teases sunggyu a bit, darting out his tongue to lick the pre-cum on sunggyu's cock, but he knows they don't have much time left so after a couple of licks he engulfs it completely.

sunggyu closes his eyes and lets out woohyun's name in a broken moan. the other man finds a pace quickly and uses also his hands, working so well that he has sunggyu coming into his mouth in no more than a few minutes.

he swallows it all.

"fuck... that was..." sunggyu tries to say, but his mind is cloudy, and his legs are shaking slightly. he feels woohyun getting up and suddenly the other male is leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his jaw, ending up on the lips.

"ready for the real thing now?" woohyun asks in a whisper, lips gracing his own. sunggyu is so overwhelmed -by everything: woohyun, the summer breeze, the lights, the music, the club, san junipero- that he can't manage a proper answer, so he just nods eagerly. "turn around" woohyun orders, and sunggyu does. he's waiting for something to happen, something probably rough, but then he feels woohyun lips on his shoulder, leaving a soft kiss. "you're coming back, right?"

a chill run through his whole body, and it's not because of the wind.

(this is exactly the type of harm that sungyeol said wouldn't hurt him.)

this is why he didn't want to come.

"you know the answer."

(it's too late now.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighs. i need to learn how to write stories that don't need a huge second part.
> 
> here's the [explanation](https://write.as/sunshyun/san-junipero-is-the-fourth-episode-of-black-mirrors-third-season)about what san junipero is about. if you have questions about the story (sunggyu's life for example) you can always ask me (in the comments, via [tw](https://twitter.com/sunshyun), [cc](https://curiouscat.me/squishyun), whatever suits you best!)
> 
> thank you to [madalina](https://twitter.com/takoretsu) and see you all next week! (ꈍᴗꈍ)


	9. high school crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 716  
> summary: [(x)](https://twitter.com/sunshyun/status/969973762186760192)

seriously you might wanna read [this](https://twitter.com/sunshyun/status/969973762186760192) first

 

-

 

Sunggyu sees all the people stading up and clapping, wearing fancy clothes and impecable smiles on their faces. His legs are trembling a little bit, but that's not something new to him: it always happens when the tension of a moment abandons him, leaving him synchronized with the world once again.

A woman on his right calls his name.

Sunggyu bows a couple of time, then he follows her. The corridor seems like a never ending road of voices and flashes. People telling him where he should stand, people asking him questions, congratulating him even though he could still be a loser tonight.

"You did fine, don't worry" says a different woman than the one who called his name earlier. Sunggyu looks at her, confused. She's wearing the staff uniform. "I'm sorry. You look a bit out of it."

 _I am_. Sunggyu wants to say.

He is.

Because there's a stupid young man waiting for him somewhere at the theatre with a stupid bouquet, a man who's been living in Sunggyu's mind for the past few weeks.

He knows the lady is telling him which one is his seat, where he should wait, and what to do in case he wins. But Sunggyu is not listening, at all, and once she leaves he storms out of backstage.

Woohyun.

He needs to find Woohyun and ask him on a proper date, maybe kiss him if he accepts it.

"Sunggyu!"

Sunggyu stops and scans the room until he sees Sungjong, Dongwoo and Howon. No sign of Woohyun. His friends come up to him, and they all hug him and say congratulations you've done it really well.

"He went looking for you" Sungjong suddenly says.

"What?"

"Woohyun. He stood up as soon as you finished and went looking for you."

Howon laughs.

"With the stupid bouquet and all."

-

The thing is, Sunggyu is no stranger to the Seoul Arts Center, since he's been to it in too many occasions. He usually knows his ways.

He did memorize some signs during his first visit, and some other features like door colors and some of the posters on the wall. With that information and experience he manages to go around the stage, and he doesn't forget to look into the practice rooms.

But there is no sign of Woohyun in any of them.

He feels his legs slightly trembling once again.

What if they're wrong and Woohyun just rushed up home instead of looking for him? Maybe Woohyun realized he doesn't really like Sunggyu, he's just confused by the idea he had about him during high school. That stupid crush. Maybe the bouquet is his way of saying sorry, but all we are and all we will be is friends.

Maybe.

"Sunggyu! There you are!"

The bouquet is big, and it's full of white roses. Also, Woohyun's hand on his waist feels like it's finally where it belongs.

"Where did you go? I couldn't find you." He tries to sound a bit annoyed, but it comes out in a much cuter way that he expected and damn.

"You were looking for me?" Woohyun pouts. Sunggyu melts right there. "But I was looking for you."

"Well I'm here."

"You were brilliant."

"Thank you."

"Here's, uhm, this is for you" Woohyun hands the bouquet to Sunggyu. "I hope you're not allergic. I should have asked, but then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Though I'm realizing now that I don't even know if you like flowers in the first place."

During the last few weeks Sunggyu's had the privilege to learn that Woohyun tends to ramble when he's nervous. He also plays with his feet, twisting them slightly as he stands in the same spot.

It's endearing.

"I like flowers. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, again."

This is it.

"Woohyun. Are you free tomorrow?"

Sunggyu is as surprised as Woohyun by his own words. The air between them becomes heavier, and it's like they suddenly realize how close they are. Woohyun's hand remains on Sunggyu's waist, their arms are almost touching, and they definitely could just lean on a bit and kiss if they wanted.

"Yes. Why?"

Neither of them moves away from the other.

"Can I take you out?"

"Only if it's a date."

Sunggyu chuckles.

"Of course it's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ꈍᴗꈍ) see you next week!


	10. the wind apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.545  
> summary: #magicschool #loveisbanned #sos 
> 
> based on [bleunari's](https://twitter.com/bleunari) [fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeIz51_Bqh1/?taken-by=bleunari)
> 
> i was not only inspired by this beautiful work, but also by the short description the author posted along the drawing. i'm pretty sure things weren't so messy in her dream though. this is unbeta so there'll be many mistakes...... enjoy!

_“i hate this.”_

_“i know.”_

 

-

 

woohyun finds the note between the pages of the book he’s currently reading, and as soon as the piece of paper hits the wooden surface of his small desk he looks around, trying to understand. the only available edition of _introduction to faes_ has spent the whole day in his bag, buried under his sweater and a bunch of things woohyun knows he shouldn’t be carrying around because they only make his bag heavier.

howon hasn’t finished his lessons yet, so the room is empty. woohyun’s eyes move everywhere, hoping to catch a sign of whoever put that note inside the book since there should be a trace of the spelled used somewhere. he’s good at that, mrs.oh told him. magic always leaves a trail behind because it alters reality and it takes it some time to adjust.

but there’s nothing in the room that looks like magic.

the piece of paper is folded in half and resting peacefully on his desk. woohyun grabs it and thinks about open it, though he’s fully aware that it could be a prank. sungyeol’s stupid face materialises immediately in his mind and woohyun’s already thinking about getting back at him if he ends up with his eyebrows burned or his hair white. that would be so typical.

“i swear, lee sungyeol, if this is your doing....” he mutters under his breath.

woohyun lets out a sigh when he finally opens the note and it turns out to be blank. he relaxes, thinking that it might be just a piece of paper that the previous owner of the book -whoever rented it at the library before him- left behind.

or not.

woohyun’s relief ends a few seconds later when the paper burst into flames.

“what the fuck” he mutters once again when the fire stops by itself as soon as it started. the piece of paper lies on his desk again, whole. though its colour is now grey-ish and not as white as it was before.

oh, and also there’s a message on the center of it that just says “ _the lake. 11pm._ ”

 

-

 

“did you finished mrs.kim assignment?”

“yes.” woohyun rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what his friend is going to ask next.

“can i take a look?”

“no you can’t.”

sungyeol whines like he wasn’t expecting woohyun’s answer, but the truth is that woohyun’s been keeping his assignments to himself since mrs.oh gave him and sungyeol detention a month ago when he noticed that their essays on fire dragons were quite similar.

“how am i supposed to this?”

“have you ever heard about going to the library and doing research?”

“i don’t even know where the library is.”

woohyun lets out a laugh loud enough to receive a couple of bad looks from other students in the room.

the fire-common room isn’t a quiet place at normal hours, but right now it’s too early in the morning and most students are either asleep or attending some first period classes. woohyun and sungyeol should be in the second group, but mr.lee’s lectures about chemistry aren’t exactly the most exciting thing about being fire apprentices.

he’s about to ask sungyeol to go for a walk so they can be as loud as they want while they wait for the second period of the day -introduction to dragons- to begin, but his words got cut when another fire apprentice puts his hand on his shoulder.

“hey, woohyun. where were you yesterday? i didn’t feel you coming into the room.” howon says after giving sungyeol and him a small nod as a greeting.

the question takes woohyun by surprise.

“what do you mean? i was already inside. sleeping. i went to bed early.” spending hours writing the assignment for mrs.kim had worn him out mentally yesterday. woohyun remembers taking a shower and then trying to read a bit about faes, but since he couldn’t focus enough he decided to finish the day early.

“what? no. your bed sheets are a mess but i know you weren’t there when i came back from practice.”

woohyun opens his mouth to deny it, but howon sounds so sure that it makes him feel a bit suspicious. why would howon try to mess with him about something so trivial? he’s sure about what he did yesterday.

“you should seriously check your eyes.” he jokes.

woohyun is expecting a laugh from howon but the look his roommate is giving him only gets weirder.

it seems like he’s about to ask him something but then someone calls his name from the entrance door. woohyun turns his head too and he sees the water apprentice howon spends most of his time with lately. he’s called dongwoo, or something like that. when he turns again to look at howon he’s already halfway the common room, waving goodbye at them.

“see you later!”

woohyun shakes his head. what a weird conversation that was.

“why are you lying?” sungyeol suddenly asks.

“what?” woohyun looks at his friend. sungyeol’s eyebrows are going up and down, clearly implying something that goes along with the tiny smirk he’s giving him. woohyun is completely lost. “i’m not lying?”

“yes you are. i saw you yesterday, coming from the lake. you were with that wind apprentice.”

a name isn’t needed, woohyun knows immediately who his friend is referring to.

he’s a couple of years older, a bit taller than him. from what woohyun’s heard, he’s one of the best students the air temple has. they’ve never talked before but woohyun noticed the other’s eyes on him more than a couple of times and so did all of his friends, so he gets teased about it from time to time.

it intrigues him. (it shouldn’t, he knows it.)

either way, he’s never talked to the wind apprentice, not before, and definitely not yesterday.

“sungyeol, i have literally no idea of what are you talking about. i spent the afternoon reading in my room, and then i went to sleep.”

sungyeol blinks twice before suddenly losing all interest in the subject.

“sure, whatever.”

 

-

 

kissing sunggyu is addictive.

woohyun loves all the sounds the older makes when they’re kissing, and sunggyu probably isn’t aware of how woohyun tries to answer every one of them with a kiss, sometimes a bite.

right now the wind apprentice is trapped between the wall of the storage room and woohyun’s body. he notices how sunggyu is trying to control himself keeping his hands steady behind woohyun’s neck and not parting his legs (they both know woohyun fits perfectly between them).

“woohyun” sunggyu whispers the name between kisses. the fire apprentice doesn't stop, because he knows what sunggyu calling his name in that tone means. “hyun, time’s out.”

“more” woohyun pleads. he starts leaving a trail a kisses from sunggyu’s lips to his neck, going through his left cheek.

“no, woohyun. we’ve been gone for too long. you know we have to be careful.”

it’s true, woohyun knows it. he lets his head fall lightly on sunggyu’s shoulder and closes his eyes. sunggyu’s scent is buried under the strong smell coming from the lake so woohyun presses his face even closer. he feels how sunggyu’s body gets stiff only for him to relax the very next second between his arms.

“you’re the one not being careful enough” woohyun smiles. “don’t think that just because i don’t remember you i don’t notice how you stare at me all the time. my friends also noticed it, by the way.”

“it’s hard not to look at you. also, you and your friends are so loud all the fucking time.”

“well that’s how i got your attention back then.”

 _back then_ , when they were strangers , before all this mess happened. back then, when they weren’t breaking one of the school’s most important rules. back then, when they really didn’t know each other so they didn’t need to use some spell to hide themselves from the ones who would kick them out of the school just for loving each other.

_(“you want me to forget you? no! are you crazy?”_

_“it’s not like that! i’ll give you back your memories about us every time we’re able to meet safely.”_

_“sunggyu,”_

_“no. we’re taking every precaution we can. you’ve been distracted these past few weeks because of this. you’ve told me your friends asked you about it. think, woohyun, if they can notice it, how long until the headboard notices it too? i can’t lose you.)_

“i’ll contact you again shortly, okay?”

sunggyu frees himself from woohyun’s embrace after that. he grabs the younger face with his hands though, and gives him a light peck, quickly. the wind apprentice closes his eyes because he needs to concentrate on the spell he needs to cast. if everything goes right woohyun will be walking back to his room and getting into bed like nothing ever happened in the first place in a couple of minutes.

sunggyu’s about to start conjuring when woohyun’s words take over the silence of the night.

“i love you.” woohyun says in a whisper, because sunggyu already knows it.

“i love you too.” sunggyu answers, loud enough for woohyun to never doubt it, even if he won’t remember it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. i know this should be at least 50k because then i could explain so many things that need an explanation and also i could redeem myself :( lately i'm having trouble writing, so i'm sorry for this. i will try to write for the next three weeks of woogyuly, maybe that way i can get rid of this stupid feeling. 
> 
> anyway, thank you as always for reading, talk to [me](https://twitter.com/sunshyun) if you want to :')


End file.
